What we didn't see
by Merthurtilidie
Summary: This is for Merther fans, to explain Arthur and Gwen's kiss. Quite sad. Not amazingly written, but the idea's there, and if anyone wants to nick it and write it better, go ahead, but tell me first so I can read it!


What we didn't see

Arthur's true love? The dragon's words sent confusion through the young warlock. Merlin's mind went immediately to Gwen, The lady Morgana's handmaiden. Merlin knew Arthur had _some_ feelings for her at least. But the Prince had also told him he had feelings for Merlin himself. And if last week went to show for anything, he believed this to be true.

He ran over to his friend's house, entering without knocking. '_Come on Merlin, you can do this.'_ Merlin had to remind himself of Arthur's fate to conjure the words which he feared most.

"Rat's again Merlin?" Gwen looked so sad; Merlin knew the maiden's feelings for his master.

"I need your help. _Arthur_ needs your help."

"I do not think that Arthur needs me." _'Oh Gwen don't make me do this.'_

"Gwen, don't worry, I know." Merlin looked into the girl's eyes, trying to make her understand without having to speak the words.

"You know what?"

"Everything." He took a breath in, "Anyone who spends five minutes with you can see how you feel about each other, look; I do not have a lot of time to explain so you have to trust me." Gwen finally looked like she was catching on. "Arthur does love you." Although he wished with all his heart that this was false.

"No he doesn't." Aparently she wasn't catching on.

"If you don't trust me, then trust your feelings." He decided that if the dragon could give him vague answers without portraying his feelings, it might work for him too.

"I'm never trusting my feelings again." Merlin began to get angry. She couldn't let Arthur die!

"He's enchanted!"

"Yes with Lady Vivienne I can see that!" _'What an idiot!'_

"No I mean literally enchanted! With magic, potions, love juice* none of his feelings are genuine!"

"How can you be sure?" Merlin was lost for words. "When I saw him his feelings seemed clear enough."

"Gwen, none of his feelings for Vivienne are real." Merlin just wanted, no needed, to make sure Arthur was safe, and she wasn't helping. "But if you do not break the spell, his death will be, search your heart, you know who he loves." He was holding back tears now, not knowing whether his lover truly loved another hurt Merlin. But it was his only chance to make things right.

* * *

_***A/N Thanks guys! That makes much more sense!**_

* * *

Merlin had worked out a plan to ensure Arthur would definitely get un-enchanted. Gwen would kiss him (as it was a possibility that she was his true love after all) on the lips, and Merlin would hide at the back of the tent, and kiss whatever part of Arthur he could reach without being seen at the same time. That way, Merlin wouldn't have to reveal his feelings for Arthur, The prince would be un-enchanted and Gwen would be happy. Everyone would be happy.

Everyone except Merlin.

* * *

Merlin hid himself behind a drape in the tent, directly behind the prince with his ankles in kissing distance, waiting.

Gwen came storming through the tent, before stopping in front of Arthur, who was pulling on his shirt.

"Ah, finally come to wish me good luck? Although I really don't think I'll need it anymore."

"No Arthur. I have not come to wish you luck." Merlin could feel his eye's watering slightly, he knew what was coming and didn't want to watch, but he knew he had to.

"Honestly, that's rather rude."

"Then let me make amends." Gwen made her way over to Arthur, pushing him against the drape Merlin was hid behind, and kissed him forcefully. Merlin waited a second to see if Arthur would react to just Gwen, before pressing his own lips against the prince's ankles, softly so he wouldn't be noticed. After all, the dragon never said he needed to be kissed on the lips.

At that moment, Arthur began responding to Gwen, kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Merlin stopped what he was doing and crawled back out of the tent before bursting into tears, not wanting to see what happened next.

He stood up, wiping his eyes and grabbed Arthur's helmet, knowing he would need it for the third stage of the fight._ 'As long as Arthur is okay, as long as he lives, that's all that matters.'_

"Merlin, if anything is to happen to me, look after Gwen, the world may think she is just a servant, dispensable," Arthur turned to look his manservant in the eye. "But she's not dispensable to me." Merlin was sure he just felt his heart break beneath his tunic, but smiled anyway. He was glad that Arthur appreciated Gwen in the way she deserved after all. Now was not the time to be selfish.

Merlin watched as Gwen smiled at Arthur from across the arena. He supposed he would never know who it was that caused the prince to react, but he was happy for Guinevere, as she got what she wanted, and so did Arthur. Merlin would just have to pretend he didn't care.


End file.
